Fireworks
by lilyleia78
Summary: Jack/Daniel slash. They forgot the rest of the world existed outside their small haven. That, it turned out, may have been a mistake.


Written for lokei as part of the JD ficathon on livejournal.

**Fireworks**

"I see fireworks, Jack."

"Oh yeah, Baby, me too," Jack whispered huskily as he leaned in for another kiss.

Daniel pulled away with an annoyed scowl and pointed out the window to the sky behind Jack. "No, real fireworks. You know, fuel combining with various chemicals to create loud noises and pretty colors in the sky?"

Jack glanced briefly over his shoulder at the bright display and shrugged. "I like mine better."

Noting Daniel's skeptical look, Jack elaborated, "You know, Jack and Daniel combining in various ways to create loud noises and stars behind my eyes." He paused to admire the way Daniel's eyes dilated with desire before asking, "Don't _you_ like those?"

"I, uh, see your point," Daniel answered as Jack kiss/nibbled his way down the neck stretched out so enticingly before him. "But…oh…" Daniel's objection trailed off in a shiver as Jack slipped one hand under his T-shirt and began stroking feathery touches up and down the length of his spine.

Encouraged by rendering Daniel momentarily speechless, Jack pulled back to grip the hem of his own shirt and yank it up over his head. Daniel moaned softly at the loss of contact, but seemed to come to his senses when Jack removed Daniel's shirt as well.

"The fireworks Jack," he reminded, trying to step away from the distraction of half-naked Jack.

"I'm working on it Daniel. Come 'ere," Jack growled impatiently.

Daniel swayed sideways to avoid the determined Colonel but held his ground. "No. Again, I mean the real fireworks. Sam and Teal'c are up on the roof, watching them, and waiting for us to come back with more beer."

"I know. I invited them," Jack said reasonably. He cautiously slid closer to his prey, watching for any sign of the other man bolting.

"Oh, good. You do remember," Daniel said with feigned delight. "Do you also remember that they'll be expecting us back soon?"

"Nah," Jack said as he slid his hands around Daniel's waist. "Beer can be really tricky to locate in this house. I hardly ever touch the stuff, you know."

A small smile flitted across Daniel's face, and he allowed himself to be pulled chest to chest with the older man, hands unconsciously smoothing their way down the hard planes of Jack's shoulders. "Jack," he breathed warningly.

Jack just grinned broadly and ran his tongue along the shell of Daniel's ear before responding in kind, "Daniel?"

"We can't do this now. We have to go back." Jack ignored him in favor of struggling to remove the maddening belt Daniel had chosen to wear with those obscenely snug jeans. Daniel laid his hands over Jack's fumbling ones to gain his attention. "Later. When the others are gone."

"Can't wait 'til later. Need you now," Jack pouted, turning the full force of his gaze on his lover.

As expected, Daniel melted under the force of the raw unbridled passion he found in those brown eyes. Jack noted the precise moment Daniel decided to walk the path of least resistance and happily resumed his argument with the archeologist's belt. Daniel brushed Jack's hands aside and removed it himself; but when he started to unbutton his pants, it was Jack's turn to still his motion.

Daniel looked up questioningly. Jack kissed him softly in answer and slid one finger into the top of Daniel's jeans to lead him into their bedroom. For awhile there was only Jack, highlighted in red by the celebration outside, and Daniel, straining above him, highlighted in blue. They forgot the rest of the world existed outside their small haven.

That, it turned out, may have been a mistake.

"You missed the show, sir," Sam said a little too brightly as Daniel followed the Colonel back onto the roof where the rest of their team was waiting. Her over-the-top enthusiasm set off little warning bells in Daniel's head.

Jack smiled broadly at the astrophysicist and winked. "We caught it downstairs. Things got started down there, and I couldn't let Daniel miss it. He loves a good fireworks display."

"Indeed we could hear his pleasure from up here," Teal'c said mockingly. Well, no he said it completely straight-faced, but Daniel just knew that sparkle in his eye was mockery.

Sam confirmed this with a strangled giggle that she attempted to cover with a cough. Daniel found himself thinking longingly of alien prisons, so many of them were better than putting up with evil teammates. Seeing no ready way to gate out of there, Daniel resorted to burying his face in his hands.

"Yes," Sam added helpfully. "Daniel was quite vocal about his interest."

"He seemed quite enthusiastic about pointing out his favorite displays," Teal'c remarked. When even Daniel raised his head to look quizzically at the Jaffa, he elaborated tonelessly, "Yeah, Jack, right there."

Sam didn't even try to hold back her laughter this time. Daniel turned away from his so-called friends and tried to will the ground to open up. At the very least a stray firecracker could make the roof deck collapse.

Maybe Sam decided to take pity on him, or maybe she was just an equal-opportunity kind of gal. Either way, she turned her wicked sense of humor on her commanding officer.

"The Colonel seemed to think Daniel had some control over the fireworks," she started with a impish smile. Jack narrowed his eyes threateningly but Sam continued heedless of her personal safety. Doing her best Jack-impression, she cried out breathlessly, "Faster, Danny, faster. Don't stop!"

"Careful there Carter," Jack growled. "What will the neighbors think?"

"That the Colonel throws a hell of a party," Sam answered innocently.

"Oh, sure," Jack said smugly. "That's what Daniel always tells me."

"Jack."

Jack ignored the note of warning in his lover's voice. "I haven't seen anyone enjoying themselves so much since…well, this morning actually." Daniel not-so-discreetly kicked him.

"Well, I hope _you_ enjoyed it. I don't think there'll be a repeat performance until next Independence Day." Daniel huffed as he stomped back down the ladder.

"Er, on that note," Sam noted as she stood up. "I think Teal'c and I have somewhere else to be."

"I do not believe I have any other commitments to fulfill," Teal'c responded.

Jack and Sam noted the mirth in Teal'c's tone and smiled at him before answering in unison, "Yes you do!"

"Yes I do," Teal'c corrected graciously. He nodded at Sam to precede him down the ladder. Jack followed his teammates down and saw them to their vehicles before heading back up the walk to his front door.

It was locked.

"Daniel?" Jack called through the door. "Daniel?"

The only response he got was the increase of the volume on the television. Sighing, Jack headed back around the house and up to the deck again. Carefully feeling his way to an open window, Jack fell unceremoniously onto his bedroom floor.

When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was startled to find one very naked archeologist lounging casually in their bed. He rose to his feet carefully and eyed the spectacular sight in front of him.

"Daniel?" he asked.

"You were expecting someone else?" Daniel chuckled.

"I thought you were mad at me." Jack regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. He really didn't want to remind the younger man of this little fact if Daniel was in such a forgiving mood.

"Oh, I am Jack," Daniel said seriously. "You made me miss the fireworks. And I was really looking forward to them."

"I'm sorry?" Jack's confusion turned the apology into a question.

"That's okay. I intend to let you make it up to me," Daniel practically purred. Jack quickly began to strip down as Daniel watched appreciatively. "Make me see stars, Jack."

And Jack did.


End file.
